Engagement of the Konoha Clans
by Scarlet-Nin
Summary: What would happen if the Rookie 9 and Team Gai must marry each other? Would anything change if Naruto was a bit smarter? Jiraya took care of Naruto and he already met the Kyuubi and knows his name! He also knows about his clan and his mother, but does he know about his father? How chaotic will the journey be with his wives and husbands? Will someone join their Engagement?


Engagement of the Konoha Clans

WARNING: Swearing! Blood! Violence!

Info: Naruto is going to be smarter and he´s going to have Chakra Chains. Jiraya cared for Naruto since he was 8 years old. Nobody knows this. Naruto has longer hair so that it looks like Minato´s. This play´s after the bell test.

Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto! I am a girl.

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

„ _ **Kurama Speaking"**_

Chapter 1.

„Kakashi-Sensei! I want a harder mission." Whined Naruto. Sakura punched him in the head. „Shut up Idiot!" yelled Sakura. Sasuke only shot both of them a death glare. Kakashi only let out a sigh. „ _Wow. Their Teamwork is fantastic!_ " Thought Kakashi sarcastic. „Now, now! We can go and ask the Hokage for a better mission if you want?" suggested Kakashi with a lazy smile. „Yes!" yelled Naruto with a big grin. Sakura looked like she wanted to punch Naruto again but nodded instead. Even Sasuke looked interested. „Alright let´s go." Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves. „Damnit! He should teach us that Jutsu and not just leave us behind." Complained Naruto with pout. „Tch, Like a Loser like you could learn such a Jutsu." Insulted Sasuke. Sakura nodded. Naruto only clenched his fist. „Bastard!" screamed Naruto after Sasuke. He caught up with them. The Three went into the Hokage office. Sakura knocked on the door. „Please come in." Said a old voice. Sakura opened the door and they went inside. „Old man!" said Naruto with a big smile. „Hello Naruto-kun, how are you?" asked the Hokage with a soft smile. Naruto wanted to reply but chose not to since their were Clan Heads, the other genin in the room and Jiraya. „What´s going on?" asked Naruto with a sharp gaze. „Naruto, you retard! Don´t be rude." Whispered Sakura. She looked like she wanted to beat him up. Sasuke looked interested. „We have to wait for some people to arrive, then we can explain everything." Declared the Hokage. Naruto searched for Eye Contact with his godfather, but Jiraya looked away. Naruto was confused.

After 10 Minutes Team Guy arrived and Sakura´s Parents.

„So now that all people are here. I am going to explain." Said the Hokage. „The Clan Heads and I were thinking of a way to strengthen Konoah and came up with an interesting Idea." Began the Hokage. „The heir of the Clans are going to marry each other."

„Yes! I can marry Sasuke! Take that big forehead." Yelled Ino in happiness.

„Troubelsome." Yawned Shikamaru. Choji continued to eat his chips.

Hinata looked disappointed. Kiba had a big grin on his face. Shino was silent. „No way!" growled Sasuke. The Hokage flared his Chakra. It was silent.

„I wan´t finished!" roared the Hokage. „Like I said the clan heirs are going to marry each other with a pair of civilians. That means all Genin here are going to marry each other." Ended the Hokage.

„YES! I am going to marry Sasuke!" squealed Sakura. „That´s youthful!" said Lee while he pumpe a fist in the air. „N-no way." Stuttered Tenten. Neji looked unfazed. _„I-I am going t-to m-marry N-Naruto-kun?"_ thought Hinata dreamly. Her whole face was bright red.

„I **refuse**." Said Naruto. The others looked shocked. „Naruto-„ began the Hokage. „ **No**." Growled Naruto. „Boy, you don´t have a choice." Said Hiashi. „I _**don´t care**_ if i don´t have a choice." Hissed Naruto. He shot him a death glare. Hiashi stepped back _. „That Look…Minato looked like that every time he was up against an enemy!"_ thought Hiashi. Kakashi wanted to walk over, but was stoped by Jiraya. „I will handle him." Said Jiraya. He went over to Naruto. He knelt down. „You knew about that?!" accused Naruto. He was feeling betrayed. Jiraya nodded. He looked guilty. „Look, maybe it will be good for you? You always wanted a family or not? Don´t worry, I will always be here for you if things get to complicated." Assured Jiraya. He petted Naruto´s head. „B-But! You know about my Problem." Said Naruto unsure. The other Genin looked confused. „You will have to tell them. But you can decide when you want to tell them, okay?" asked Jiraya. Naruto studied Jiraya´s face for a lie. He couldn´t feel in his Chakra that he lied so he nodded. „You have to buy me Ramen and teach me a good Jutsu, Pervy Sage!" demanded Naruto. Jiraya sighed and nodded. „W-What the?! Naruto show more respect to him! He is a Sannin." Demanded Sakura. „He´s a super Pervert!" defended Naruto. Jiraya gave a proud grin. „Ah! I forgot something, Old man! Please give us a better Mission!" pleaded Naruto. The Hokage searched trough his documents. He gave Kakashi a folder. „Here as reward. It´s a C rank Mission to wave." Said the Hokage. „Thanks Old man! You are the best, ya know!" yelled Naruto with a big smile. „Haruno-san, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, please use the time before the Mission to get to know your Wifes and Husbands." Asked the Hokage. The three nodded. All Genin went outside. „That went well?" sighed the Hokage. „Please Excuise me for asking, but is it wise to let that boy be in the engagement?" asked Sakura´s mother with hesitation. „Of course." Assured Jiraya with confidence. „How are you so sure?" asked Sakura´s father. „Because he´s Headstrong, kind and determined." Explained Jiraya. „B-But!" said Sakura´s mother. „When Kushina had the Kyuubi in her, you believed in her, didn´t you?" asked Jiraya. „Y-Yes! Of course. She was a good friend, but she had her Chakra Chains!" defended Sakura´s mother. „What makes you think that her son doesn´t?" demanded Jiraya. The others starred in shock. Shikaku groaned. „Why didn´t I see it before?"

„That would explain the Dattebayo´s." said Hiashi with a sigh.

„Or the Energy." Added Inoichi.

„Or why he is so crazy about Ramen." Added Choza.

„The pranks!" yelled Tsume. They were feeling stupid. So many signs and they didn´t see it!

Back to the Genins.

They were sitting in the forest.

„What was that about Loser?" demanded Sasuke. Naruto looked away and crossed his arms. „I don´t know what your talking about." Denied Naruto. „Don´t give us that crap! Since when could you be so scary?" roared Kiba. Naruto looked down. „I am not going to talk about it." Said Naruto quietly. „I think we shouldn´t push N-Naruto-kun to tell us." Said Hinata sternly. „So you can speak up, Failure?" said Neji amused. Hinata stepped back and looked down. „Hey, leave Hinata alone!" growled Kiba. Shino´s bugs buzzed angry. „Why are you so mean to Hinata? Aren´t you family?" asked Sakura. She was confused. „Family? More like slave! You don´t know anything, so mind your own business!" growled Neji. „Hey, watch it!" said Ino with an angry look. „Neji, don´t be so mean! Especially to your family or to someone so pretty!" said Lee. He winked at Sakura. She gagged. „Shut up, Failure!" hissed Neji. „Neji!" warned Tenten. „Hn, what do you mean with slave?" demanded Sasuke. „You don´t know about the seal that will give branch members of the Hyuuga pain if they don´t obey the main house? How pathetic of the last Uchia." Mocked Neji. Sasuke growled and sprang forward to attack. Neji was getting into his fighting position. „I am going to show you what an Uchia can do!" growled Sasuke. They wanted to fight, but couldn´t because they were frozen. „What the?" asked Neji angry. „Shadow possession Jutsu complete!" said Shikamaru. He was on his knees and his hands were in a seal. „Let go Nara!" demanded Sasuke. „Not till you both calmed down." Answered Shikamaru. They growled. Suddenly there was killing intent in the Air. The temparture dropped a few degrees. Akamaru whined a bit. All looked to the source of it. Naruto was standing there with his head down. His hair was floating a bit. Blue Chakra swirled around him. „Seal? Show me." Demanded Naruto. They shivered. It was the first time they felt Naruto´s killing intent. Shikamaru let go of Neji and Sasuke and watched Naruto like a hawk. „What do you know about seals?" asked Neji hostile. „More than you could possibly know." Answered Naruto dryly. Neji slowly untied his Headband. You could now see the seal. Naruto calmed a bit down. He walked over to Neji and touched the seal. Naruto looked it over. „What´s he doing?" whispered Choji. „No idea." Answered Ino. The killing intent rose dramatic. **„How** _ **dare**_ **they?"** whispered Naruto. His voice was more demonic. Neji and the others stepped back in fear. Naruto´s eyes were red with a slit. He growled. „N-Naruto-kun?!" asked Hinata. _**„You are scaring them, Idiot." Said Kurama amused.**_ Naruto went instandly back to normal. „Sorry." Said Naruto with a embarrassed grin, while he rubbed the back of his head. „Okay, What the _fuck_ was **that**?!" screamed Kiba. „I-I was just so angry that the Hyuuga used a Seal from the Uzumaki clan without asking first! We would never use a seal for such a reason!" explained Naruto quickly. „Uzumaki Clan?" asked Sakura curiously. „Yes, there was a village called Uzushiogakure that was destroyed, there lived the Uzumaki clan. They were experts in seals. And two of them had special Chakra that could form into Chains. With the Chains they could make Barrias, destroy Chakra points and many more." Answered Naruto nervous. „Oh? And what did they look like?" asked Ino interested. She was practically glowing from learning new gossip. „T-They had bright red hair and dark blue eyes." Answered Naruto with a proud look. Jiraya had shown him a picture of his mother. She was very beautiful! Long red hair, dark blue gentle eyes that looked like the ocean and a mischievous grin. He would have liked to have her red hair, but blonde was just as good. The others looked surprised. „Hm, do you have a picture of someone from your clan?" asked Sasuke curious. Naruto was more like him then he first thought. Both their Clans were destroyed. „Yes! But I am not going to show you! It´s a very important picture for me." Said Naruto sternly. There was no way he would show the picture of his Mother to them! Yes, they were engaged but he wouldn´t show them pictures before he trusts them completely. He could show them a picture of Mito-sama but….he didn´t want to. It was _his_ clan. _His family_. Sasuke looked offended but let it go. „N-Naruto-kun, w-when w-w-we a-are getting m-m-married, will you show u-us then?" asked Hinata with hesitation. She was red in the face. Naruto looked at her. „I think so, ya know mabye I am going to tell you the story of how my parents hooked up." Muttered Naruto with a grin. „I-I think you would look good with both hair colors!" stuttered Hinata. She looked like she was going to faint. Naruto smiled gently. „Thanks!" beamed Naruto. Hinata fainted. „Woah! Hinata! Not again!" complained Kiba while he caught Hinata. The others only shooke their heads. „Still, so embrrassing." Sighed Neji. „Hey, now that you said that with your hair color. Didn´t you beat up some guys in the Academy, because they called you a Grapefruit?" asked Choji. He opened another bag of chips. Naruto´s eye twiched. „They called me a stupid Grapefruit because of my hair, I showed them what happens when they do that." Defended Naruto with a clenched fist. **„A temper like your mother." Snorted Kurama. „** Dude, you pranked some of the kids so hard that they didn´t come back to the academy." Said Kiba stunned. „That was you?!" yelled Tenten. The other Genin looked at her in confusion. Tenten sighed. „There were kids in my class yelling that they were attacked by a yellow whirlpool." Explained Tenten. Everybody looked to Naruto.„I didn´t know I had a nickname!" said Naruto proud. The others sweat dropped. „But wait, how could he beat up kids in your class, if he was deadlast in our? The pranks are plausible." asked Shikamaru supspicious. Hinata blinked a few times. „Hey, Hinata! Welcome back to the living!" cheered Kiba with a big grin. Hinata stood up. They were all looking at her. „Are you alright now? Nothing hurts, right?!" asked Naruto in panic. Hinata giggeled. „Yes, I am alright now." Sakura looked down. Ino noicted. „What´s wrong forehead?" demanded Ino with a hand on her hip. „Nothing, Ino-Pig!" growled Sakura annoyed. Ino didn´t look like she believed her. „This is so troublesome….what are we going to do now?" asked Shikamaru with a yawn. He sat down. „What do you mean Shika?" asked Choji between bites. Shikamaru sighed again. „Well, We are all going to marry each other if we want to or not. We should set up some ground rules, like if anythings wrong with us we let the others know. I mean we should probably get used to living with each other." Explained Shikamaru. The others looked at each other.

„I want everybody to get along with each other." Whispered Hinata. Shikamaru nodded.

„I want someone to cook a good meal!" said Choji.

„I want to have a weapon shop near our new home then!" declared Tenten. She played with her Kunai.

„I want to have a big training ground!" cheered Lee. He kicked in the airs a few times.

„I want a room for my sealing stuff!" yelled Naruto happy.

„I want to have a flower garden! Or a shop!" said Ino confident.

„And I want a place where I can train with medical jutsu!" yelled Sakura.

„I want a place where I can breed my bugs." Said Shino. The others jumped in the air.

„Since when were you standing there?!" demanded Kiba. He tried to calm down his racing heart. „I was here since the beginig, but you ignored me." Said Shino with hurt. „Hey, don´t be like that! Maybe if you wore more color, we would see you more." Comforted Kiba with a nervous grin.

„Hn, why would I waste my time to play family with you? I need to kill that man." Growled Sasuke pissed off. The others went silent again. „B-But Sasuke I thought you wanted to continue your Clan?! Then you need us!" stuttered Ino. Sakura nodded. „Like I would need two weak fangirls to help me. You are pathetic. I need to get stronger, so that I can beat _him_. That´s all that matters for now." Sasuke was cruel with his words. Sakura and Ino had tears in their eyes. Shikamaru and Choji glared at Sasuke. Lee looked angry. „Why do you want to kill him so much?" asked Naruto quietly. **„Brat, be careful. Uchia´s are only out for hatred." Warned Kurama. He was pissed off that his host had to marry an** _ **Uchia**_. Sasuke´s had snaped to him. „Why?! Because he _killed_ my _whole_ Clan!" roared Sasuke. „But why did he do it?" asked Naruto sternly. He looked determinded. _„I am going to make him see reason!"_ „Because he wanted to test his strength! He said I should get stronger to kill him!" barked Sasuke. He was livid. His patience was going to snap and he would attack Naruto. Naruto´s eyes turned sad. „You are an Idiot." Accused Naruto. „What?!" demanded Sasuke through gritted teeth. „What would you kno-!" „Why would he kill _children_ , _**babies**_ , if he wanted to test his strength?!" hissed Naruto. Sasuke looked shocked. „I don´t know." Said Sasuke. He began thinking. _„He´s right. Was I wrong to push everyone away?"_ „Mabye you should hear him out before you kill him? Ask him to explain himself. He wouldn´t have let you live if he didn´t love you." Promised Naruto. He looked Sasuke straight in the eyes. Sasuke broke eye contact. „Hn, that doesn´t change that I have to get stronger." Growled Sasuke. He refused to let emotions get in his way. „And who says you must do that alone? Did you not hear me?! I screamed it on every chance I would get! Are you _deaf_? I will become Hokage, for that I need to be strong. I want to protect this village and bring peace! Like I know that Hinata wishes to get ride of the Hyuuga seal. I will help her make her dream come true once I become Hokage or before that! If you promise me that you will _ask_ him first more than kill him on sight, then I can _gurantee_ as long as you are near me, he will show up. That´s a **promise**." Stated Naruto without hesitation. The others were stunned. „And how would you make him come here?" whispered Sasuke unsure. „That will be my Problem." Said Naruto seriously. Sasuke nodded. „I will hold you to that promise." Delcaired Sasuke. „Since when could you be smart?" asked Kiba stunned. „Hey! I take offense to that!" screamed Naruto. „Why would you help her? It´s my destiny to suffer." asked Neji. He was truly stunned at Hinata´s dream. He didn´t know about that. „Because I will not let somebody suffer if I can help! And who says that you need to suffer?! Because of a seal? Give me one Year and I will free you from that seal! You can get ride of the seal,…..I am not so lucky." The last part, nobody heard. Neji smiled gently. „Fine, i guess one year doesn´t change that much. When you can´t do it, I will get a laugh out of it. So it´s not to bad." Said Neji. Naruto smiled a big happy grin. _„Kurama see that? I just made two guys that were walking towards the darkness come back! Aren´t I awesome?! I bet I can help you too! I just need time. I will make you see past your hartred. That´s my promise to you. I will protect you of Madara and Akastuki!"_ thought Naruto. He was feeling happy **. „Hahaha!** _ **That**_ **I would like to see! Who knows mabye your engagement partners are gonna leave you when they know about me."** **Laughed Kurama**. Naruto could feel the hatred. He winced. Bad choice of words. „We should get ready for our mission." Said Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto nodded. They said goodbye and went home.


End file.
